


Hollywood with Hayes

by FanFicteen101



Category: hayes grier - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hollywood, Romance, movie productions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicteen101/pseuds/FanFicteen101
Summary: I was a lost cost.......Some would say a nobody........I had worked my way from the bottom to the top, hoping that one day I would find my dream job......I wanted to be a writer......I decided to start fresh in Los Angeles......Little did I know I would find the job of a lifetime.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is chapter one of Hollywood with Hayes, I hope you all enjoy it and I will be posting every Friday. Please comment any questions, and leave kudos :)

I stood in the bathroom and the airport making sure I looked presentable for my flight. As I was fixing my mascara, the intercom came on, "Calling all passengers for the 7:10 flight to Los Angeles! We're looking for Jules.....Jules! Jules! Please make your way to Gate 11 for your flight!" The intercom startled me, "I can't miss my flight!" I started running towards Gate 11.... I'd always dreamed of being a famous writer for the stars. And here I was, on the way to LA for an internship on a real, life movie set. But if I could've known what was going to happen this summer.....Who I would fall for....How I would hurt him.....Would I have done things differently? But I'm getting ahead of myself. I have to start from the beginning. On the day I met him.....

I walked out into the LA airport to be greeted by my cousin Mia, "You're here! You're here!" I smiled, "And I have to be at my internship in like, 45 minutes!" Mia laughed, "How is it that I've lived in LA my whole life...And my cousin moves in for the summer and lands herself a job with famous people? I laughed as Mia continued, "How was the flight?' I shrugged my shoulders, "I just wrote some fanfic to pass the time." Mia grabbed my shoulder,"You're obsessed with writing fanfic!" I glanced down at my phone. "Is your new boss already yelling at you?" I laughed, "No! It's my parents, just wanting to know that I landed safely." Mia put her hands on her hips,"Hey, TJ Meyers is the best director in Hollywood, but he's not known for being nice." I shrugged my shoulders again, "It's gonna be fine. I'll just keep my head down, make a good impression...." Mia inturrpted me, "In that outfit? You're gonna need to change into something much cooler than that. Thankfully, I brought a look for you in case this exact thing happened." I smiled, "Times like these, I'm really happy I have a fashion designer for a cousin."

We walked into the airport bathroom. Mia looked at me, "Here, try on the outfit I brought for you!" I opened up the bag and inside was a pair of ripped whitewashed jeans and a black spaghetti neck crop top. I thankfully put the outfit on, "This feels perfect for my first day on the job." Mia laughed, "You look so LA in that outfit! Would you like to wear it?" I smiled, "Totally! This looks good!" Mia laughed, "I couldn't agree more! You're gonna kill it today Jules!"

I finally arrived at the studio. I walked up to the security guard... He looked at me, "Name?" I smiled, "Jules! I'm TJ Meyer's intern. I'm here for my first day on The Midnight Hawk! He looked at his list, "Go right in."  
I walked on set and was instantly shocked. TJ was yelling at a young man...."As Hayes assistant, you had ONE job today! ONE! Transport Hayes back to set after the talk show interview. That was it. Now it's less than an hour till we start shooting and Hayes is where??" Carl looked down, "Um....still at the talk show?" TJ scowled, "And you are?" Carl mumbled, "Er...here?' TJ screamed, "Fired. You are fired is the correct ending to that sentence." I stepped back slightly, "Holy cr--" TJ whipped around furiously, "And who are you?" I decided to be confidant, "I'm Jules, your new intern! You hired me two weeks ago. Great to see you." I walked over to TJ who sighed as Carl ran off crying, "That one was emotional." I smiled, "I thought he seemed nice." TJ rolled his eyes, "That's diplomatic of you. You were supposed to organize my office today, but change of plans. Hayes Grier is the star of my new movie, The Midnight Hawk. He had a TV interview this morning and now he's stuck there. New task: Go get Hayes." I screamed, "OMG! You...want me...To go pick up Hayes Grier?" TJ coughed, "You want to be a screenwriter, is that what I read in your application?" I shook my head, "It's been my dream forever. I'm dying to go to the Hollywood Screenwriting Academy." TJ continued, "So you know they require a letter of recommendation from someone like me?" I smiled, "Yes." TJ smiled, "Then there's good news...I read the script you submitted when you applied for the job. Get Hayes back here by his call time and we can talk about it. I thought to myself: OMG! What if TJ liked my script?? What if he'd write me a recommendation letter?? I have to get Hayes back here before shooting starts in 45 minutes! I'll take the car and just hope that we get back in time.

I ran into the building and tripped falling to the floor. Hayes gasped, "Are you okay!? That looked like it hurt a little." I laughed, "Of all the ways I ever anticipated meeting you, that was not one of them." He nervously laughed, "Don't tell anyone but the same thing happened to me earlier. That one stair is rigged." I giggled. He stepped closer, "Yo, I love that outfit by the way. So dope." I blushed, "Thanks!" He looked down, "Were you trying to come to the meet and greet? This sucks but it just ended." I laughed, "I'm actually here to transport you back to the film studio to start shooting." He sighed, "Oh, no way! Does this mean TJ fired Carl?" I nodded, "Oh yeah, there were no survivors. I'm TJ's new intern, Jules. He smiled, "Hayes. Let's get back before you meet the same fate as Carl." I smiled, "After what I witnessed today, that means a lot."

Hayes looked at the traffic, "You think we're gonna make it back in time? Traffic's pretty rough right now." I smiled, "Let's stay positive! I think we'll be able to make it." We got into the car and started heading back to the studio. I glanced over, "What was your interview for?" Hayes sighed, "Hollywood insider asked me a bunch of questions about the movie. How I got the role, who my character is, whether my dog Zan will be on set." I laughed, "Will he?' Hayes smiled, "Oh, for sure, you should come meet him sometime. He's a legend. Just chills in my trailer with Tez and the squad." I smiled, "I'd love too!" Hayes laughed, "Sick, we'll do it! Zan's got this one tickle spot, right in the middle of his chest. When you scratch him there his back leg starts kicking like crazy." I laughed, "Oh I've been there. I accidentally kicked the last person who tried to tickle me really hard." Hayes smiled, "Dang! Noted. But that doesn't sound so 'accidental' to me." I sighed, "This just fell under the category of 'things I regret telling you'" He smiled, "Then I guess it's only fair that I tell you something I'll inevitably regret." I laughed, "That's definitely one way to even the playing field." He sighed, "Well..." I urged him to continue, "What is it??" He took a deep breath, "Okay so I acted super confidant on the talk show today. About how stoked I am about The Midnight Hawk. And I am stoked. But...I'm also pretty nervous about it. It's my first movie and I have to play this huge superhero." I smiled, "You're gonna be great, Hayes, I know it." He sighed, "Thanks Jules."

TJ started yelling at us, "JULES! HAYES! Where have you been! We were supposed to start shooting 20 minutes ago! I sighed, "I'm so sorry, TJ. I tried to get us back, but there was so much traffic..." TJ scowled, "I have ZERO tolerance for excuses. Hayes cut in, "TJ, Jules really did try. I can tell how much being here means to her." TJ crossed his arms, "Endearing, but that doesn't transport us all back in time. Jules your fired." I screamed, "OMG!" Hayes cut in again, "Wait! Wait, TJ, with Carl gone, I'm gonna need a new assistant. If she's not working for you, can it be Jules?" I gasped, "Really? Me? There are so many other people you could choose for that!" He smiled, "Yeah, but I'd like it to be you. I've had an assistant that I thought I could be friends with too." TJ sighed, "Fine. Whatever. I just want you on set immediately." Hayes smiled, "Thanks TJ!" I sighed, "Wait TJ..." TJ glared, "This had better be a life or death interruption." I smiled, "I wanted to ask if we could still do that script meeting maybe." TJ sighed, "So not even remotely life or death. I read your script, but since you were late? It's in my shredder. That means no meeting." I sighed, "Okay. Okay, I understand. What if I wrote another script? TJ grunted, "No." I pleaded, "Please, TJ. I've been wanting to go to Hollywood Screenwriting Academy my whole life. I'll do ANYTHING for a recommendation letter. TJ slapped his hand over his face, "Okay, ENOUGH! Assist Hayes well for the entire summer. If you do that, I'll CONSIDER reading one more script of yours in August. But that's a big CONSIDER."

Back at my uncles house that night, I was deep in thought. I don't feel inspired at all right now. I don't have any new script ideas. Ugh, I still can't believe I tripped in front of Hayes Grier. Maybe just for tonight, I can write some fan fiction for fun...It'll help warm me up so that tomorrow I can start a new script. *In the fanfiction* In my dreams, I'm the most popular girl in school. "Hey would you wanna come to my sleepover this weekend?? "I'm throwing a party! You should come to that!" I've got the cutest boyfriend, and he always lets me pick what movie we go to. I'm amazing at sports. All the best colleges want to recruit me. And I've got all the coolest clothes. But in reality? "Get out of the way loser!" "You probably need to translate that into Calculus for her to understand you." In reality, I'd kill just to be visible. I glanced at the couple kissing. Well I guess I take that back. There's one other thing I'd kill for....my first kiss. Which I never really thought was in the realm of possibility. Until one day, everything changed... *back to reality* Hmmm, what should I name her best friend? I thought of a name and jumped back into writing my fanfic. *inside fanfiction* "So we're getting a new kid in school-big deal Lydia." She rolled her eyes dramatically, "No, I don't think you understand. I heard he's famous. I crossed my arms, "Yeah, right. Let's say a famous guy IS coming to our school. Do you think he'd be any nicer to us than everyone else is?" She rolled her eyes, "A girl can dream." The teacher snapped us out of our conversation, "Alright, everyone! Settle down, let's get started." Just then HE walked in. The teacher smiled, "Hayes! Welcome! Everyone we've got a new student. Some of you may know of him already-Hayes Grier!" He smiled at the class, "I'm sorry I'm late. I just finished registering." Lydia leaned forward, "I think I'm gonna pass out." I looked up and Hayes winked at me.

As I was walking out of class the two girls that always made fun of me tripped me. I went sprawling to the floor. "Ow!" Hayes ran over, "Are you okay?" One girl laughed, "Your wasting your time with that one. She's practically feral." I trudged away from them and into Hayes. He smiled, "Here let me help you." I sighed, "Don't worry about it, I'm fine." I could hear a snicker behind me, "If by fine, you mean a total geek..." Hayes glared at them and then looked back at me, "Would you like to hang out later? I'm new here and it'd be really nice to have someone show me around." I gasped, "Me? Hang out?" *back to reality* I leaned over my laptop, or should I have her respond more confidently? Nah, I should keep it as it is. It's more believable for her character. *back inside fanfic* "Me, hang out?" He smiled, "You're right, where are my manners? I meant go on a date." I heard gasping behind me, "You want to go on a date with HER!?" I looked down, "Thanks but you really didn't have to do that." He smiled, "I meant it. I was watching you in English class. You're the most interesting thing about this place. Pick you up at 7?" I nodded, "7 it is." *real world* I finished typing, whew! If only a new script would flow out of me like this. But for now, bedtime...

An hour later.... "Jules, I just got back from the raddest beach party-oh! She's asleep." Mia walked over to my laptop, "Wow! This is amazing! Like, way too good to just sit on her computer. Hmm...As her cousin, it's my duty to take action.." 

The next morning... I walked over to my laptop and yawned, "Why the heck is Caleb Fan Tales?" Mia walked into the room, "Mia! What did you do??" She smiled, " I posted your story to a popular fanfic website! Anonymously, of course. It has actual reads! But no need to thank me." I cringed, "You posted it? Mia, Hayes Grier made me his assistant yesterday! I didn't write this story to be shared, it was private. I've only had the job for one day and I wrote romantic fanfiction about my BOSS." My cousin put her hands over her mouth, "But Jules, it got 200,000 reads. In one night." I jumped, "It...WHAT? That's insane!" Mia smiled, "Yeah, it kind of is. Jules...you're gonna be famous." I stepped closer, "200,000 reads in one night? But what will Hayes think if he finds out? What have I gotten myself into??"


	2. Chapter 2

I crossed my arms, "It's Hayes! There's no way he could've found out about the fanfic....Right?  
Mia put her hands to her mouth and mumbled, "Not a chance! I think... I whipped out my phone and dialed Hayes's number, "Hello? Um, Hayes? "What's up, Jules! I have a huge favor to ask of you."Sure, happy to help out! "Dope. A fan who's in the hospital, Olivia, commented on one of my last Instagram posts. She asked if I'd send her an autographed picture of me on set. Riding the Midnight Hawk's motorcycle. We're doing the rehearsal for the scene today anyway. So I was wondering if you'd come in early to help me take some pics for her?" I smiled, "Totally! I'll head to the lot now." "Wow! Thanks Jules!" I hung up and frantically looked at Mia, "Okay, I have to go! Hayes needs me in early."  
Mia held up her hands, "Um, not so fast. You're hanging out with Hayes Grier at work! Before you go anywhere, we need to deal with your outfit. Thankfully, I sewed something amazing yesterday." "OMG! And I get to be the first to model it?" "Consider it my apology for posting the story without asking you first." 

We walked into Mia's huge closet. "I bet Hayes is gonna think you look amazing in this. I've been working on it for a month!" "Your the best Mia!" Mia handed me the outfit, which was a white crop top complete with some black overalls. "Wow, Mia, you've really outdone yourself this time!"

I ran out the door and straight into a boy. He smiled, "Whoa, sorry, I didn't see you there!" "It's my fault I'm rushing." "Wait, are you Mia's cousin?" "Yeah, do you know her?" "I live next door, Jay." "Jules." "Mia told me you're a writer. So am I. Well, more of the "aspiring" kind." "Me too. I've had a serious case of writer's block recently." "I deal with my writer's block by Photoshopping movie posters for my scripts. It makes me feel like one of my movies might actually get made one day." I laughed, "That's hilarious. And a little vain..." "Hey, whatever works! Anyway, maybe we can hang out sometime and talk about our writing." I nodded, "Sure, if I can get a break from writing. That's my priority this summer." He leaned forward, "I feel that. Well, I'll see what I can do to coax you out of your cave. Here, I'll give you my number. Cool meeting you, Hemingway." "Same to you, Kerouac."

I entered the studio and TJ came running up to me frantically. "Jules, there you are! I just got horrible news!" "What is it?" "The studio says Hayes can't be in the opening motorcycle scene. They want us to bring in a professional stunt man. They're gonna shut down production otherwise! And rehearsal for the scene starts in an hour!" "Wait, so....Hayes can't ride the bike?" "RIDING the bike?!" Hayes can't even TOUCH the bike or this whole movie is over! I need you to keep him off the bike today at all costs. Don't mess this up, Jules."

I walked across the set to meet Hayes... "Yo! Thanks again. I could've asked Tez to do this but the kid is hard to wake before noon." I looked down, "Hayes, I have some bad news." "What?" "TJ told me that he's got someone else doing the motorcycle scene." "Wait, so I'm not even allowed to get on the bike?" "The studio doesn't want their lead getting hurt." "Dude, that blows. I've been on bikes my whole life. And what about Olivia? I wanna do what's best for the movie, but I promised I'd get her that picture." "I'm really sorry. Do you wanna run lines, maybe?" "Nah, I'm just gonna go hang out with Zan in my trailer. Thanks though."He walked away and I thought to myself. I hate seeing Hayes like that. I wish there was some way to fix this... I could hear TJ talking on the phone to someone. "No, I need a stunt man. I don't have time to talk about the movie poster right now!" I turned around quickly, "Hayes, wait!"

I found Hayes in his trailer petting his dog. "I have-and idea-but I can't breathe-because I was sprinting--" "Whoa, slow down! "Aw! That's Zan, isn't it?? He's soo cute." "Yup, the man himself. So, what's your idea?" "I met my next door neighbor this morning. He's really good with Photoshop. I bet he could Photoshop a picture of you riding the bike on set for Olivia!" "That would be so tight! Then we wouldn't make TJ or the studio mad and I could still help her out." "Exactly! Everyone would win! On second thought, I don't think I should ask Jay. Let's just try taking the picture. I don't think anyone will see us." "Well, I guess you're right. Let's do it."

We arrived on the set. "Okay, coast is clear! You ready?" He jumped on his motorcycle and I started to get the shot, "I got it!" TJ startled me. "What-what is this?! Jules, was I not clear when I said that the ENTIRE MOVIE is on the line??" "I know but-" "No buts! This is your first strike, Jules. Two more and I'll make sure you'll NEVER have a career in Hollywood! You know what, just go home. I want you out of my sight for the rest of the day." "But TJ--" "But nothing. Go!" Hayes walked over to me, "I'm really sorry Jules. I didn't mean to get you in trouble like that." I blushed, "Thanks for saying that. You got the picture though, right?" Hayes smiled, "Yeah, and it means a lot that you helped me out." "Sure thing. Well you heard TJ, I'd better get out of sight. And you should go mail that photo."

I left and didn't turn back. Just as I had exited the studio gate, Hayes ran after me, "Jules, wait up! You helped me out back there. I wanna help you out too. The least I can do is give you a ride." I jumped back in surprise, "What? You're working though!" "I have an hour free and I'm the reason you got in trouble. Plus, how else do you plan to get there? It'l take forever on the bus." "Well, okay..."

We were in his car on the way to my cousin's house. "So where am I headed?" "Venice. I'm living there with relatives while I do this internship." "Relatives? That's tight. I miss my family so much." "I know what you mean. I love my cousin and uncle, but it's not the same as being at home." "Yeah, I'm stoked, I have Tez and my friends out here, and Zan Man. But it's just different back home. We'd be outside all the time, just being wild. Dirt biking, jet skiing, skating, you name it." "That's how I grew up too! We were always outside, running around, getting muddy." "Really? Have you ever been on a dirt bike before?" "I haven't, but I'd love to try." "That's so dope how open you are to new things. Not everybody's like that." "Now that I'm thinking about it, I really do miss home. It's super different in LA, even in the littlest ways." "Like how?" "Like I miss being able to look up at night and see the stars, not smog." "What do you like about the stars?" "They show me that everything is okay. No matter what I'm caught up in, life's too long and big to dwell on it." "Right on Jules. I love that. Can't dwell on the past, gotta keep moving forward. "We just pulled up to the house, "Oh, that's my uncle's house! You can just pull over here." "Cool. You're really something else, Jules, I like it. Ah man. I gotta get back to set. See ya around?" "For sure."

I walked up to the house deep in thought with myself. OMG. Were we just...flirting? 

I walked into the house and was instantly overcome by Mia. "I just read online that Hayes's co-star, Coco Stevens, is his girlfriend. Is that true?"

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Mia grabbed my arm, "Look at what this gossip site says! Hayes Grier seen with co-star Coco Stevens at LA coffee shop." I shrugged my shoulders, "That seems innocent enough, right?" She glanced at me then back to her phone, "Another one's saying 'We love Hollywood's newest couple. Hayco!" "They're already giving them a nickname?!" "Omg, your're jealous. Jules, are you crushing on Hayes?" "I really am! I don't know what's happening to me but I get excited to see him at work. And I wonder what he's up to at night. And..." "You like him." "Ugh, I guess I do. Coco Stevens is Hollywood's "it" girl. She's so gorgeous and seems so nice in all of her interviews. I feel like I can't compete with that." Mia shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever. If you haven't seen them together on set...maybe it's just a rumor." I looked up, "That's true." Mia smiled, "Maybe you'll be able to find out at work tomorrow!" I thought to myself, Yea, maybe I can... Mia jumped back in surprise, "What on earth?? Is that thing broken??" I rolled my eyes, "No, just more aggressive messages from people who have read my fanfic." "Like what?" I started reading off the comments, "You'd better not sleep until you write more of this story! I'll find you!" Mia gasped, "Err, it can't get any worse than that, right...?" I shook my head no and read another, "I WILL LITERALLY POKE MY EYEBALLS OUT IF I DON'T FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS ON THE DATE WITH HAYES." Mia laughed, "OMG, Jules, you have to write more. This girl's eyesight is on the line here! But really, are you gonna keep writing the story??"

The next morning, back at the studio lot... TJ crossed his arms, "There you are." I waved, "Good mornin--" TJ interrupted me, "We've got a BIG day ahead of us. And after your first strike yesterday with that motorcycle situation... There'd better be no hiccups today. We're shooting the scene where Hayes and Coco meet and I need us to nail it. These two are our lovebirds and we need to FEEL their connection." I nodded, "Agreed, it's important for making the audience care." He rolled his eyes, "Obviously. I need you to go run lines with Hayes in his trailer. Make sure he has the scene down pat by the time he steps on set in an hour. Don't forget Jules, your recommendation letter is on the line." "You got it, TJ."

I walked to Hayes's trailer, "Hayes? Are you in there?" He yelled out to me, "Jules! Come on in! There's someone I want you to meet!" I thought to myself, Your "girlfriend" Coco?

I walked in the trailer... Hayes smiled, "Jules, this my buddy, Tez." He waved, "Sup, Jules? Hayes has been saying you're a pretty dope assistant." I smiled, "I'm glad to hear that." Tez turned to Hayes, "Yo man, I'm gonna go grab a burrito real quick. I'll see you on set in a little." Hayes smiled, "Ugh, burritos. My one true love. Peace, dude. Get extra guac." Tez waved to me on his way out, "Jules, nice meeting you." "You too, Tez!" Hayes walked closer to me, "So what's up?" I smiled, "TJ wants us to run lines for the scene you and Coco are shooting today." He glanced down, "You'll help me?" I laughed, "Of course!" He smirked, "Oh man, I'm so glad to hear that. I've really been struggling with this one part." "Well, let's try it. So the opening scene with the motorcycle stunt has just happened and..." Hayes cut in, "This is the scene where we meet the girl Midnight Hawk falls for." I glanced down from the hurt, "Right. Okay." Hayes started his line, "Anna?? Is that you?" "Max? I haven't seen you since--" "Third grade. I remember it clearly. You'd just stolen my juice box." "Oh no! Can I make it up to you?" "Afraid not, the damage has been done." "What happened to you? One day you were at school and the next you were gone." "My family made us move--"Hayes suddenly broke character, "Ugh, sorry, this is the part I really don't like how I say that line." I smiled, "It's okay. Try again." He took a deep breath, "My family make us move! My FAMILY made us move. See, something about this line is just stressing me out." I looked into his crystal clear eyes, "Well, what do you do when you're stressed out and need to clear your head?" He crossed his arms, "I go to sleep." "Hm, can't do that right now." "No joke though, it's a solid move." I smiled, "TJ's gonna walk in here when we're not on set in 20 minutes and find us both passed out." Hayes laughed even harder, "Sorry Anna, the Midnight Hawk is resting and can't fall in love right now." I rolled my eyes, "That seems like a surefire way to make TJ implode. So let's keep working on it. We're totally gonna get this." "Thanks, Jules." I rolled my eyes, "I think you mean "Anna"."  
"Yes, Anna, who stole my juice box." "Real playground bully, that Anna. "Okay. My family made us move." I grabbed his arm, "Wait, that was perfect! Hayes, that was it!" "It felt right! I sounded right?" I nodded, "Maybe you just needed to loosen up a little, have some fun with it." He smirked, "I think you might be right... This is the first scene we're shooting, you know, so I'm nervous." "Well, when you're out there under all those lights...just pretend you're in this trailer. No pressure. Just you and me running lines." He nodded, "Just you and me running lines."

In the scene...  
"...What happened to you?" "One day you were at school and the next you were gone." "My family made us move--" "CUT! That wasn't right." I looked at Hayes, "Just you and me running lines." He nodded, "Sorry, TJ, I'm ready now." "Rolling again in...3...2..." "One day you were at school and the next you were gone." "My family made us move. It was tough, getting my juice box stolen and leaving all in one week." "I've gotten make it up to you. Here, here's my number. Let's go out this weekend." "Is this the part where you're gonna stand me up?" "For a guy like you? I'll be 15 minutes early." TJ screamed across set, "CUT! That was perfect! Five minutes until we do the next scene!" I turned to the agent, "Hayes and Coco seem really close." She smiled, "Oh yeah, working with someone like that definitely does that to you." I nodded, "Do you think they're dating? I saw something online about it." She shrugged, "I don't know! But they are love interests in this movie, after all. And Coco definitely has a thing for dating her co-stars. You're looking at them the same as me. What do you think?"

Later that night..  
I was thinking to myself....Okay, script idea, script idea... I glanced at my phone, 'New fanfic message from Carly,' "I'm on a hunger strike until you publish more of this story. IF I DIE, IT'LL BE YOUR FAULT." I rolled my eyes and continued thinking...Okay, "fade in"....But fade in on what?? 'New fanfic message from Sarah.' "Were you Hayes's girlfriend before Coco?? Is that how you know what it's like to go on a date with him??" I thought again...I know I should work on a new script...but maybe ONE more fanfic chapter wouldn't hurt...

In the fanfic...  
That night, before my date with Hayes, I must've changed my outfit 14 times. I was so nervous that I thought I might puke. Would Hayes be my first kiss? As I waited outside....I couldn't stop thinking about the only other time I was ever asked on a date... Derek- "Sup, smoke show?" I whipped around, "Are you-you mean-me?" "You looked pretty hot in History today." "Really?" "Would you want to go out with me tonight? 7pm, I'll pick you up?" Of course he wasn't coming. He never intended to. It was a joke the whole time.... And so tonight, as the clock hit 7, and then 7:03, and 7:07...I'd fallen for it again. Hayes Grier hadn't really wanted to take me out. ...And that's when he pulled up in front of my house... Got out of the car... And flashed this huge smile at me. "Ready?" I couldn't help but grin. "Sorry I'm late! I got so excited I missed my turn." "It's okay!" "By the way, I planned a seriously dope date. It's gonna be lit."  
We arrived at the restaurant...  
"Burritos?" "Nothing compares to a burrito." When we got our table, Hayes started a serious discussion... "Why are those girls at school so rude to you?" "I don't know, I guess just because I'm kind of shy." "That's so lame, I used to be really shy." "Seriously? You'd never know it now." He smiled, "Before my friends and I started making YouTube videos, I was super quiet. I guess maybe that's part of why I felt so attracted to you when I saw you. I could sense that there was something similar about us, deep down."The night was perfect in every way. Hearing him laugh at my jokes sent butterflies shooting around in my stomach... And on the way home that night, after our perfect date...I couldn't help but wonder...Was I about to have my first kiss?

Real world.....  
I stopped typing my fanfic right at the good part because I heard a door open. "Mia? You scared me!" "It's Jay, actually." "Jay...? Come on in." He walked over to me, "I know I could've texted you but I saw the light was on in your room and... I'm realizing that sounded incredibly creepy." I laughed, You could've knocked on my window. So anything is less creepy than that." "Phew. I still wish I could take back the last 30 seconds. Hey, you're reading the script for The Hunger Games? That's one of my favorites." "Really? Mine too!" "Gary Ross and Suzanne Collins are such geniuses." "I know, they have so much imaginatio--" "So much imagination!" I laughed, "Jinx." He smiled, "Speaking of genius. I just heard about this awesome seminar tomorrow night. I thought of you, since you mentioned your writer's block. Apparently this guy helps people finish a new script in three weeks." "Whoa. That's unreal! Thanks for thinking of me. To be honest, I need all the help I can get." "Well, this seminar could definitely help. Plus I think we'd have a lot of fun. It's at 8. Would you wanna go with me?" I crossed my arms, "Can I do some research on the workshop first, and get back to you?" "I don't wanna twist your arm..." "You're not! I'll just let you know." I started thinking to myself again... I had no idea Jay was into the Hunger Games to. Maybe I should just go to the seminar with him. My phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Hayes, I quickly answered it. "Hello?" "Jules! What's up? I just wanted to thank you again for today." "Of course. It was my pleasure." "I was thinking...I'm having a party tomorrow night at my house. Would you wanna come?" I thought to myself, OMG! A party at Hayes Grier's?! Is he asking me as a friend...or something more?

*END OF CHAPTER*


	4. Chapter 4

...."I told Jay I'd go to that writing seminar with him!" Mia gasped, "Jules! Jay is really cute! Like, I've wondered what it would be like to kiss him since I was six. But it's Saturday night and this is a party at HAYES GRIER'S house. Writing can take a back seat tonight. I laughed, "You're right, this is too exciting. I'm gonna cancel on Jay for the party." Mia jumped, "Good choice. Now let's talk about Hayes. What if I pass out when I see him?? What if I accidentally try to sniff him?? You KNOW I always say he looks like he'd smell good!" I laughed, "Mia! You're officially not allowed to leave my side all night now!" Mia laughed, "Fair, I promise to stay calm in his presence. But I can't promise that I won't do some snooping. It's my goal to find out if he's really dating CoCo." I laughed, "If you can stealthily find that out you can sniff Hayes all you want." Mia smirked, "Extra motivation. I like it. Now first things first. Your outfit! Let's go figure out what you're going to wear!"

Mia smiled, "I feel like you should wear a dress tonight." I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah?" Mia smiled, "It'd look so cute! You'd totally stand out. Want to try this mini dress on?" I took the dress, it was blue with colorful designs on it, complete with lace up roman sandles. I walked out with the dress on and Mia screamed, "OMG, it's perfect! You're gonna be the most stylish girl there. Not to mention Hayes is gonna loose his mind when he sees you." I smiled, "Mia! This is perfect!" She laughed, "You look cute!" My dinging phone interrupted us.... Mia coughed, "Whose that? More adoring fans?" I smiled, "Wait...Oh.Em.Gee. Mail! It's a message from Lydia Jacobs! She's like, THE biggest agent in Hollywood. She represents all of the best screenwriters." Mia screamed, "OMG! What did she say?" I looked down, "She wants to meet with me about my fanfic! Look at this message!" Mia grabbed my phone and read the message, "Jules, that is sooo cool!" I sighed, "I can't believe this. I would've NEVER thought this could land me a meeting with Lydia Jacobs! But." Mia jumped, "But what..." I sighed, "Hayes has no idea I've been writing fanfic about him! What if he was super weirded out? Or worse, upset." Mia frowned, "Let me guess. You just got a competing offer?" I sighed, "Not quite...Lydia just send a second message. She says I only have until midnight on Monday to decide if I'm gonna meet with her! That's only 48 hours away!!" Mia looked confused, "Why 48 hours?" I sighed, "She's a big deal. I bet she doesn't wanna waste her time on someone whose not serious." Mia glanced down, "So you have to be ready to reveal your identity to the whole world by Monday at midnight?" I sighed, "The whole world including Hayes Grier. What am I going to do!?" Mia shrugged, "Do you think you'll tell Lydia who you really are??" I glance up at Mia, "I have to! This is too big of an opportunity to miss out on. Lydia Jacobs makes or breaks writing careers. I'll just ask her to keep my identity anonymous for a little longer, till..." Mia interrupted me, "You figure out how to tell Hayes? Yeah, that was my next thought. Jules, if you're gonna take this meeting, you have to tell Hayes the truth. Tonight." I sighed, "You're right, I'll tell him at the party.

I was surprised, "Whoa! I don't know what I was expecting but there are a LOT of people here." Mia laughed, "I know. Its gonna make it harder for me to do my Hayes/Coco snooping." I laughed, "I don't even know if CoCo is here..." Mia nodded her head, "Eight o'clock." There she was laughing and talking with Hayes. Hayes saw me and waved, then he walked over, "Jules, I'm so glad you could make it!" I smiled, "Me too Hayes! This is my cousin, Mia." Mia went into shut down mode, "Oh.My.G--" I giggled, "She warned me this might happen." Hayes laughed, "Wait, Mia that shirt is so rad. It's like exactly what I've been looking for." I glanced at Mia, "Looking for?" Hayes continued, "Where'd you get it?" Mia got cocky, "I designed and made it." Hayes's eyes widened, "No way! You made it?? That's so sick. Yo, Tez! Come over here." A tall guy with dreadlocks walked over. Hayes glanced at him, "Look at Mia's shirt. Isn't that design so lit?" Tez nodded his head, "What, dude. That's really tight." Hayes glanced back at Mia, "I've been wanting to revamp my merch for a while. Mia, would you wanna do some designs for us?" Mia smiled, "Um...YES!! I'd love too!" Tez turned to Mia, "Where'd you get inspired to make designs of this kind?" Mia shrugged her shoulders, "I've always been pretty obsessed with LA skater culture. I think it has the coolest vibes." Tez smiled, "Yo, this girl's the truth. Wanna come outside and hit up the taco truck with me?" Mia smiled, "There's a taco truck here too?!" Tez laughed, "You ain't even know!" Mia grabbed my arm, "Jules, if they have carnitas, I'm gonna be a while. Don't forget to tell Hayes about the you-know-what."   
I giggled as Tez and Mia walked away, "They seem to be into each other." Hayes smiled, "Seriously though. I don't usually see Tez like this!" I nodded, "Me neither with Mia." I noticed Coco was glancing our way, "It looks like Coco wants to talk to you. You guys are dating, right?" Hayes laughed, "So you saw that magazine headline too? Those magazines just love to make stuff up. Coco and I are just friends but that's it-just friends." I laughed then something caught my eye, "Wait...Is that a photo booth over there?" Hayes nodded, "Yup! It's one of my favorite things in the house." I smiled, "That's so fun! I bet you and your friends use it all the time!" Hayes nodded, "For sure! The squad loves the photo booth. Tez is always tryna drag Zan in there. Would you wanna go in there with me? I'd love to have some pictures with you." I smiled, "I'm gonna pass but thanks for the offer." Hayes glanced up, "Are you sure?" I nodded, "Yeah, go do your thing though!" He smiled, "Nah that's okay, I'm not gonna go in there without you." I blushed, "Well maybe instead we could--" A random girl ran up to Hayes, "OMG, Hayes, you have to see how many people are in your pool right now! It's INSANE!" Hayes got dragged away from the girl but we met up outside later that night...

He smiled, "How's it going? I feel like I haven't seen you all night!" I smiled, "It's been fun!" He nodded, "True, I was just thinking its sorta been a lot." I laughed, "Fun...and maybe a lot." He smiled, "I just got an idea actually. Would you wanna get away from the party with me for a little bit? The Hollywood sign is super close and we could walk to it." I nodded, "Sure. That sounds really great." Hayes smiled, "If we're lucky, maybe we'll be able to see some stars through the smog."

We walked up to the Hollywood sign and I gasped, "Whoa.." Hayes glanced at me, "Have you ever been up here before?" I shook my head, "No, never. It's amazing! Although...I'm having a hard time finding a single star." Hayes sighed, "Just like we talked about-that's LA for ya. At least we got the city lights. I know it's not the same...but maybe they can make you feel that anything's possible too." I turned around, shocked, "You remembered? Why I like the starts so much?" He smiled, "Of course." I sighed, "Well the city lights are really beautiful. The view is pretty breathtaking. Everything looks so small down there. I could fill pages with words and it still wouldn't capture this feeling." Hayes smiled, "I know what you mean. Although the most I've ever written is probably--my Instagram captions. I laughed, "A well crafted Instagram caption can make or break a picture." He laughed, "When did you know you wanted to be a writer?" I faced Hayes, "Ever since I wrote my first story. As soon as pen hit paper, I was hooked. Hayes, um, while we're talking about my writing...There's something I actually wanted to tell you." Hayes turned to me, "There's something I've been wanting to tell you too. I really like you, Jules." And with that he stepped forward and crashed his lips with mine. He was gentle and it gave me the chills but I pulled away, "Hayes, wait--" He looked bummed, "We should, uh, get back..."


End file.
